


Spiderman Kiss

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a good way to show off was Kagami's original thought's, but what he did not expect was for Aomine to pull the shirt that had covered his face and kiss him. Using the shirt to hide them from the world in the empty park. </p>
<p>or an alternate title of where aomine makes a bet that kagami cannot do a back-flip on the playground pull up bar and uses it to his advantage to kiss kagami while he's upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I can without a doubt say that AoKaga has taken a good chunk of my heart with both writing and internal dinosaur screeching.  
> I need to show my other ships for this anime some love soon, but all I write about is AoKaga. 
> 
> I need to write something for my ot3's or something.  
> Unbeta'd I apologize.  
> Also! Thank you so much for the kudo's on the first little short (hahah 1k words is short pfft marsha get ur head in the game) it really boosted my confidence and I'm just really happy to know that it was an enjoyable read.

After a long exhausting game of street ball Kagami walked along side Aomine who was smiling, pleased with the results of their last match. Aomine had flat out destroyed him in a figurative term on the court. It was neck in neck for a while then Kagami had lost what momentum he had built to beat Aomine on the court. 

The tan teenager yawned, rotating his arm before rubbing it. He soon paused, a smile slowly formed as he said, "Look Bakagami. This is the perfect place for you." looking to where the teen was pointing Kagami felt as if he wanted to drag his boyfriends smug face across the sidewalk and leave him there covered in bread crumbs for the pigeon's.   
  
"What's that's supposed to mean _Aho_ mine?" Kagami put on emphases on the 'Aho' which in turn earned him a slightly irked look from Aomine. A small bit of cheering for him Kagami allowed himself to silently rejoice in his mind before Aomine spoke up once more.   
  
"I bet that you cannot hang upside down from the kids pull up bars for five minuets." this is Aomine's idea of payback for Kagami calling him with his more than befitting nickname. Rising to the challenge Kagami started walking towards the pull up bars setting his school bag on the playground sand he turned towards Aomine.   
  
"Challenge accepted." 

Before Kagami slowly made his way up onto the bar. Wrapping his legs around the bar making sure that he wouldn't fall off when he leaned backwards. Finally feeling comfortable Kagami slowly eased his way back the world turning upside down along with him. Gravity taking its hold and his shirt falling over his face, making it hard to see Aomine's facial expression at his triumph. 

"Ha! I did it!"   
  
Kagami could hear Aomine chuckling all the while his shirt was removed from where it had covered his eyes. Aomine's face was mere inches away from his. "Yeah. You did really good Bakagami."   
  
Leaning forward Aomine stole a kiss. Kagami was stunned, he felt his legs slowly loosing their grip on the bar while Aomine continued kissing him. Falling mostly on Aomine and the sand when he could no longer stay on the bar Kagami stood up tucking his shirt in, his face burning bright with embarrassment that Aomine had kissed him. 

Aomine grumbled while pushing himself up off the ground. Shaking the dirt off of his clothe's while Kagami grabbed his school bag, turning his back to his boyfriend. Aomine could see Kagami's ears were tinted red. Making his way to stand beside his embarrassed boyfriend entwining their fingers together he sighed.   
  
"Yep. Tonight was a good night. Not only did I beat you on the court I managed to sneak a kiss in. The Basketball God's have answered my prayers! Now the last thing I need to complete my night is- ow!" Kagami punched Aomine in the shoulder, with no real force behind silencing his boyfriend before he could say anything more. 

"Shut up or you'll ruin the moment Ahomine."   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever mom." 

"Shut it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you haven't noticed now I like these boys being absolute dorks with one another.  
> I'm trash, but I like my otp being happy dorks. So I'm happy trash. 
> 
> Which is, but just one step above common trash!  
> ps: for anyone who can hang upside down on those satanic pull up bars you have my respect man. that is not an easy thing to do.


End file.
